L'amour d'une Uchiha
by Ludivinne
Summary: Celia Uchiha. Shinigami. 3ème siège. 6ème division.  Byakuya Kuchiki. Shinigami. Capitaine. 6ème division.  Relation a observer. HISTOIR EN PAUSE, DESOLE. J'écris toute l'histoir puis je publie chapitre par chapitre.
1. Journée  inhabituel

_Bonjour mes amies ! *esquive une volée d'objet et de légume*_

_Ok, ok je me tais ! *soulagement de la salle*_

_Mais d'abord je voulais préciser que les personnages n'étaient pas à moi (sinon les arrancars ne seraient pas mort) mais le personnage Celia Uchiha est à moitié à moi et à moitié à une amie !_

_C'est tout. *esquive une nouvelle volée de fruit et de légume*_

Byakuya entra dans son bureau et regarda avec nostalgie la photo d'Hisana.  
>Si seulement elle pouvait être là, près de lui, pour le soutenir dans sa tâche de capitaine.<br>En tant que capitaine de la 6ème division et chef du clan Kuchiki, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer ou de profiter de la vie. Il avait toujours dans ses pattes son vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges qui voulait toujours le surpasser, et une 3ème siège, folle de lui et maladroite. Mais eux, au moins, ils étaient puissants, et il pouvait s'entraîner avec eux et leur parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les boulets de la 6ème division qui étaient en plus d'être médiocres au combat, n'étaient pas des plus intelligents.  
>Mais il devait néanmoins avouer qu'il se sentait mieux en présence de ces shinigamis de la 6ème qu'avec tous ces nobles prétentieux ou avec les shinigamis des autres divisions de la cour.<br>Byakuya soupira, ce que Renji remarqua immédiatement.

- Vous allez bien, capitaine Kuchiki ?  
>- Oui. Très.<p>

Et c'est là qu'intervient une certaine 3ème siège :

-Vous êtes sûr, capitaine ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse du thé ?  
>(serait-ce le merveilleux breuvage du Hueco Mundo ?)<br>- Non, je vais très bien. Retournez à votre travail !  
>- Oui capitaine ! dirent en cœur Renji et Celia.<p>

Pendant que Byakuya s'asseyait et lisait les rapports des récentes missions, Celia rêvassait en s'imaginant dans les bras de son capitaine. Renji, furieux d'être le seul à remplir la paperasse, la réveilla :

- Hé oh ? Y a quelqu'un ?  
>- Hein ? Quoi ?<br>- Mets toi au boulot, feignasse ! Tiens, si t'as fini, il faut tout trier par urgence de lecture, et n'oublie pas de tout ranger après dans les bons tiroirs.

Celia soupira devant l'abondante pile de feuilles. Elle prit le premier document et le lut à voix haute :

- « Missive du 5 Avril.  
>Sujet : La saison des feuilles de cerisiers et le spectacle du capitaine de la 6ème division du gotei 13.<br>De : Signé par le capitaine commandant.  
>A : Doit être lu par approuvé en urgence par le capitaine de la 6ème division. » C'est quoi cette histoire de spectacle ?<br>- Ça ? Ben tous les 9 ans, un capitaine doit se rendre à une fête dans le 1er quartier du Rukongai lors de la saison qu'il choisit et montrer à tous les habitants une animation grandiose avec son zanpakuto pour leurs faire comprendre à quel point le gotei 13 est puissant. Cette année, c'est le capitaine Kuchiki qui s'est proposé.  
>- Et ça va se passer quand ?<br>- Dans une semaine.  
>- Ouah déjà ? Je pourrais y aller ?<br>- Bien sûr que non ! C'est au vice-capitaine d'y aller !  
>- C'est faux ! Tous les membres de la division peuvent y aller si le capitaine le décide ! Arrête de lui mentir, Renji ! dit une voix familière.<br>- Rangiku-san ? s'exclama Renji. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Ben je devais transmettre à ton capitaine les horaires de la fête, justement, mais ...<br>- Mais ?  
>- Je les ai paumés en chemin...<p>

Renji se releva en colère et hurla :

- MAIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION DES FOIS ?

Aussitôt, le capitaine de la 6ème arriva énervé :

- Taisez-vous et travaillez en silence !  
>- Je m'excuse capitaine, mais la vice-capitaine de la 10ème division devait rapporter les horaires de la fête, mais, elle les a perdus en chemin.<br>- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour aller les chercher ?  
>- Bien sûr, j'y vais, capitaine !<p>

Quand Renji allait partir, Byakuya changea d'avis :

- Attends, Celia va y aller à ta place, et tu restes ici, car il reste beaucoup de travail.

Il faut savoir que, à la 6ème division, "beaucoup" de retard est équivalent à une vingtaine de documents non traités, contrairement à la 10ème, où une trentaine de formulaires non remplis pour la vice-capitaine à elle seule n'est que la moyenne (et l'on ne parlera pas de la 11ème, où seulement une quinzaine de dossiers ont été lus depuis sa création).

- A vos ordres, capitaine Kuchiki. murmura avec regret le vice-capitaine.  
>- Tout de suite, capitaine ! s'écria avec joie Celia.<p>

Et c'est ainsi que le lieutenant dût rattraper tout le retard cumulé à eux deux.  
>Celia jeta un regard moqueur à Renji, signifiant "Voilà, c'est toi qui te coltines la paperasse !", avant de courir rattraper Rangiku.<p>

- Ouf, merci, tu me sauves le la paperasse ! Mais au fait, comment tu as perdu les papiers ?  
>- Quels papiers ?<br>- Les horaires, évidemment ! Je t'ai déjà fait remarquer que t'étais vraiment tête en l'air ?  
>- Ah ! Mais ce n'était pas en format feuille ! C'était en format reiatsu, dans un cube.<br>- Et t'as réussi à perdre un truc pareil ? s'exclama Celia.

(Petite explication pour le lecteur perdu : le format cube reiatsu est un format révolutionnaire, inventé récemment par le capitaine de la 12ème division lors d'une expérience « ratée ». L'objet est un cube bleu de quelques centimètres qui contient une technique de scellement d'informations qui se met en route lorsqu'on l'active par un contact de reiatsu. Ensuite, il faut poser le cube sur les feuilles et prononcer le sort de scellement, qui absorbe l'information contenue dans les feuilles, et désactiver le cube. Ce cube flotte automatiquement derrière son possesseur grâce à une puce détectant le reiatsu.)

- En fait non. J'ai menti pour te parler.  
>- Tu pouvais pas attendre ce soir pour me parler ? Et comment tu savais que c'était moi qui viendrais, et pas Renji ?<br>- Intuition féminine ! J'étais certaine que ton capitaine aurait un faible pour toi !  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtises... murmura la 3ème siège à son amie en rougissant. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à moi...<br>- Ben si justement ! Ecoute, aujourd'hui, je suis en congé et j'ai décidé de t'aider !

Celia regarda son amie vice-capitaine dans les yeux et se demanda de quelle façon elle allait l'aider. Remplir les rapports en retard ? Non, de toute façon elle a sûrement menti à propos de son congé pour ne pas remplir ses propres rapports. Mais alors comment ? Comment Rangiku pouvait-elle l'aider ? Mais, dans tous les cas, Celia s'attendait à une idée ou dangereuse, ou inutile, ou peu discrète...  
>La vice-capitaine pétillante ne tarda pas à répondre à sa question muette :<p>

- Nous allons nous arranger pour que tu ailles à la fête de l'an avec le capitaine Kuchiki ! On va l'espionner toute la journée et la nuit pour tout connaitre de lui et de son entourage !

Chute du ciel sur la pauvre 3ème siège.


	2. Rapport

Chapitre 2 :

« Rapport d'espionnage de l'équipe 4 de Rangiku Matsumoto :  
>Personne observée : Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6ème division.<br>Début : 7 avril  
>Fin : 14 avril<br>Membres et partages :  
>- Rangiku Matsumoto résidence de 20h à 24h, repas 12h à 14h<br>- Celia Uchiwa bureau et quartiers de la 6ème division de 8h à 12h et de 14h à 20h  
>- Hinamori Momo ; résidence de 24h à 8h<br>Jour 1 :  
>- BK aime bien la citronnade qu'il boit la nuit, Momo<br>- BK est magnifique ! Celi  
>- BK se lève à 6h30 et se couche à 22h 8h30 de sommeil environ, Momo<br>- BK est strict, ne sourit jamais, Matsu  
>- BK a été parfait dans son entrainement de l'après-midi, Celi<br>- BK a toujours la ligne mais n'a jamais l'air fatigué, pourquoi ? Matsu  
>Jour 2 :<br>- BK réprimande souvent des shinigamis, Matsu  
>- BK est toujours aussi fort et rapide à l'entrainement, Celi<br>- BK n'a aucune activité suspecte la nuit, Momo  
>- BK a donné de l'argent pour une oeuvre de charité, Celi<br>- BK dort dans un lit brodé avec des fils d'or dans un matelas dont je n'afficherais pas le prix... Momo  
>- BK s'est entrainé avec moi toute seule ! (Bon ok, il y avait Renji...) Celi<br>- BK prend un petit déjeuner succulent et varié tous les jours avec un chef perso, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Momo  
>- BK a une photo d'une copie de Rukia en plus grande, qui c'est ? Celi<br>- BK ne sourit toujours pas mais a ri devant une erreur de Renji Abarai, ou en tout cas, Rangiku Matsumoto le pense (ce qu'elle a donc sûrement inventé), Matsu  
>- BK mange dans un restaurant de luxe chaque jour à midi, Matsu<br>Jour 3 :  
>- BK toujours aussi sobre et calme, Momo<br>- BK mange chez lui le dîner et le petit-déjeuner, Matsu  
>- BK est toujours aussi noble et craquant ! (message de Celia)<br>- On n'est là que pour parler des activités de BK ! (message de Rangiku)  
>- BK fait toujours les activités qu'il fait tous les jours, Celi »<br>Et c'est ainsi qu'Hinamori termina sa lecture à voix haute.  
>- Moi j'en peux plus de ces nuits blanches ! s'écria t-elle.<br>- Tu n'es pas la seule... Déjà que j'en faisais de temps en temps, là, c'est carrément toutes les nuits ! continua Celia.  
>- Oui, mais toi, tu les fais par amour pour le capitaine Kuchiki, alors qu'Hinamori les fait par amitié ! C'est très différent, crois moi ! répliqua Rangiku de bonne humeur.<br>- Moi, je me demande comment tu comptes me faire inviter par Byakuya-sama à 4 jours de l'évènement dont tout le monde parle !  
>- Très franchement, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! répondit joyeusement Rangiku.<br>Hinamori et Celia durent user de toute leur patience et leur gentillesse pour ne pas tuer Rangiku avec un sort de kidô qui se serait accidentellement échappé.  
>Celia soupira en s'écroulant sur la table.<br>- Ben, très franchement, je vous propose d'abandonner... Jamais il ne voudra s'intéresser à moi de toute façon...  
>- Oh arrête de te plaindre ! On dirait l'héroïne d'un mauvais film d'amour que j'ai vu à la télévision chez Ichigo ! s'exclama Rukia Kuchiki en s'approchant de ses amies.<br>- Rukia ? s'étonna Celia.  
>- Rangiku et Hina- commença Rukia, s'arrêtant en les voyant secouer la tête et les mains. Enfin, je suis au courant, heu ... Naturellement ! Puisqu'il s'agit de nii-sama !<br>La 3ème siège s'effondra sur la table en marmonnant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à se suicider pour que tout le monde l'oublie. La soeur de Byakuya ne pourrait rien lui cacher, par amour et par principe ! Hélas !  
>Rukia s'assit et essaya de réconforter son amie pendant que Rangiku et Hinamori s'esquivaient.<br>- Tu sais, nii-sama est très gentil et compréhensif ! Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes de l'accompagner à la fête, il acceptera !  
>- J'y arriverais jamais. Dès que je m'approche trop près de lui, soit je m'évanouis, soit je rougis et souris comme une idiote sans pouvoir prononcer un mot ...<br>- Je n'ai qu'à demander à ta place ! proposa Rukia.  
>- Surtout pas ! s'écria Celia.<br>- De toute façon presque tout le monde sait que tu es amoureuse de lui ! Même nii-sama ! S'exclama Rukia.  
>- Même Renji ? Demanda Celia.<br>- Non, n'exagérons rien. Lui, il est juste bon à voir les hollows et j'espère que-*s'arrête et regarde Celia s'affaler encore plus sur la table.* Bon, tu lui demandes quand ?  
>- Gmhpf.<br>- Bon : il faut que tu le fasses ! Je vais organiser un dîner ce soir avec nii-sama, toi, Renji et le capitaine Ukitake, ok ? Tu devras profiter de ce moment ! Bon, allez, à ce soir ! Rendez-vous devant le Lotus rouge, ok ?  
>Celia réussit plus ou moins à marmonner une réponse approbative avant que son amie ne parte.<br>La soirée s'annonçait vivante ...


	3. Shopping râpé !

Chapitre 3 :

2 heure.

Voila 2 heure que Rangiku lui faisait essayait toute sorte de vêtement (qui cachait le corps presque autant qu'un mayot de bain si vous voulez mon avis) que Hinamori notait avec les nombres « A, B et C ». Mais comme Hinamori n'était pas très calé sur ce domaine (en tout cas, elle l'était plus que la 3ème siège), elle répondait toujours « Tu es magnifique ! » dans l'espoir que Rangiku approuve et lui laisse rattrapé les heures de sommeil qui lui manquer.

Hélas ! Rangiku voulait _absolument_ (je vous laisse imaginez comment elle a insisté) que tous soit parfait ! Son excuse ? « La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter ! » excuse tout à fait injustifier, puisqu'un shinigami vivait _trèèèèèès_ longtemps.

Ok. Elle avait une autre excuse que ses amis connaissaient parfaitement sans que Rangiku doivent le préciser : Rangiku, elle, n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de sa vie amoureuse avec un certain hypocryte qu'elle disait ne jamais avoir aimé. Elle avait réussi à tromper tous le monde, mais pas ses 2 amies.

Enfin, oublions les problèmes sentimentales de la vice-capitaine (on y reviendra plus tard !) et intérressons nous à ... l'opposé de Rangiku qu'était Celia en ce moment même. C'est-à-dire, une pauvre shinigami moitié morte de trouille à la penser de ce qui l'attend et moitié en train de s'imaginer dans les bras d'un certain capitaine en faisant des choses pas très vierge ... (mais nan, j'rigole ! Quoique ... Avec une Uchiha on peut jamais savoir ce qu'elle pense ...)

-Nous en étions à quelle robe ? _demanda Celia d'une voix lasse._

-A la rose là, avec des perles violettes. _répondit Rangiku en choisissant une autre robe à essayer_. Tiens, essaye celle-là après. _dit-elle en tendant une robe blanche avec des rayures rouge et rose._

Celia soupira et alla se changer dans la cabine avec un vendeur surchargé qui derrière elle lui demandait si elle prenait les robes oui ou non.

Hinamori se réveilla quand Celia l'appela pour noter la robe suivante.

-Hein ? Heu oui. Magnifique. A. _annonça t-elle en se rendormant aussitôt._

-Tu pourait y mettre un peu plus du tiens Momo ! _s'écria la vice-capitaine blonde les mains sur les hanches, une nouvelle robe lâchait par terre._

Pendant que Hinamori breudouillait des excuses intelligibles en étant à moitié endormie, un autre personnage de la 6ème division arriva, avec un de ses amis de la 3ème ,et s'exclama :

-Franchement Matsumoto, tu exagère ! On dirait qu'elle va célébrer son mariage ce soir alors qu'elle va juste à une soirée entre amie avec le « sans-émotion » ! _dit un certain ... Renji ! (je tiens à préciser que renji était particulièrement en colère aujourd'hui et qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal)  
><em>

-De quoi ? _s'écria Celia_. « Juste une soirée entre amie avec le sans-émotion » ? Comment tu- tu ose ! _articula t-elle en devenant rouge de colère à cause de Renji qui a osé dire que son capitaine préféré était un ... _

Elle n'osait pensé l'insulte. Car pour elle, pour elle ... Kuchiki-sama était l'incarnation de la perfection, de la force, de la beauté, de la pureté, de la- etc ... (j'vais pas tous mettre sinon le chapitre ne sera jamais fini)

Avant que Renji ne réplique une autre bêtise (bah oui, Bya-chan reste comme même l'idole de pas mal de jeune fille !), Kira décida de détendre l'athmoshère avec un blague ... qui laisse à désirer :

-C'est deux hollows qui sont dans les quartiers de la 12ème division, et l'un demande à l'autre « Dit, comment t'es arrivé là toi ? » l'autre répond « Ben je suis rentré dans un garganta ! »

Blanc ...

Par chance, même si Kira a un sens de l'humour disons étrange (tu parle ! C'est un euphénisme !), ce sens de l'humour permis de distraire Celia pendant environ 10 secondes, ce qui est parfait pour qu'un certain vice-capitaine gâffeur puisse s'éclipser vers la sortie (pour ne pas finir torturer et tuer par des fans psycopathe).

Enfin bon, dès que Celia comprit que la futur victime de ses colères s'éclipser, elle courrut chercher un arme quelquonque (comme Rangiku, Celia n'emporter jamais son zanpakuto lors d'une journée de « repos ») qu'elle se prépara à brandir (ici elle brandissait une chaussure à talon, aller savoir pourquoi) pour la jetter sur la victime (le vice-capitaine gâffeur, j'ai nommé Renji !) qui à cause de quelques trucs, échapa à son ... Comment dire ...

Enfin bref, 3 trucs pour être précise se passèrent.

Pour commencer, des papillon de l'enfer apparurent pour se poser sur les 5 destinataires de poste élévé.

Ensuite, les capitaines de la 6ème et de la 10ème division apparurent avec plusieurs shinigamis.

Et enfin, Matsumoto perdit sa bonne humeur et s'écroula à l'entente du message délivré par le papillon de l'enfer.

Puis tous s'enchaîna.

Celia bondit en même temps qu'Hinamori pour soutenir leur ami.

Renji se tourna vers Byakuya qui (après avoir évalué la situation en 2 secondes bien sur !) fit signe à son vice-capitaine de le suivre avec le reste des shinigamis.

Hitsugaya passa un rapide message à la 4ème division pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de sa vice-capitaine, puis partis dans un shunpô à la suite des autres shinigamis.

Kira s'assit lourdement par terre (il s'écroula en gros) et se prit la tête dans les mains. (mains tremblantes, il faut le préciser non ?)

Sa y est je vois les lecteurs avides de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le message.

En tant que bonne auteur je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire souffrire ... Mais comme je suis PAS une bonne auteur je vais vous faire souffrire comme même ! ^ ^

Mais nan ! J'rigole !

Tous ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le message contenait ces mots :

« Alerte ! Message adresser de 3ème sièges à capitaines de la 2ème, 6ème et 10ème division. Le traitre dénommé Ichimaru Gin a été vu dans Karakura. But supposé : s'attaquer au shinigami remplaçant nommé Ichigo Kurosaki. Il est accompagné de 4 arrancars. La 11ème division étant dans un état alarmant, les 3 divisions devront se débrouiller sans la 4ème division. La 2ème division doit imédiatement se rendre sur les lieux pour s'occuper du traitre. La 10ème division et la 6ème division s'occupera des arrancars. Les cibles doivent être récupéré vivante, avec ou sans dommage.

Je répète ... »


End file.
